


Howl For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, M/M, sorta fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Bobby's, Chris Argent, said he needs help from the best hunters there are. Cue the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in either fandom, so be nice!  
> Hope you enjoy!

A friend of Bobby's, Chris Argent, said he needs help from the best hunters there are. Cue the Winchesters. 

**  
"So what did Bobby say?" Sam asks.

"Apparently, a friend of his, a hunter, needs our help, up in a town called Beacon Hills." Dean explains. Sam nods.

"What's the problem?"

"Werewolves."

"Haven't hunted one of those in a while."

"I know." Dean smiles. "Let's go get these sons of bitches!"  
Sam just laughs quietly. 

They hop in the Impala and head for Beacon Hills.

**  
"Hello?" Chris says, opening the front door. 

"Hi. I'm Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean. Bobby sent us,"

"Yeah, hey! C'mon in."

They all sit down on the couch to talk. 

"Could I get you anything? A beer?"

"A beer would be great." Dean says. 

"Yeah." Sam agrees.

Chris enters the kitchen briefly, then comes back with 3 beers. 

"Thanks." Sam says, smiling sheepishly. 

"So, what's the problem?" Dean asks.

"Well, there's been all kinds of animal attacks recently. Police are saying mountain lions. I'm saying werewolves." Chris tells them. "I just want them taken care of. So my family's safe."  
Sam nods, understandingly.

"Well don't worry. We're on it." Dean assures him. 

"Thanks guys."

"Sounds like we're gonna have to go undercover." Sam tells Dean.

"Yeah. Where should we be checking out?" Dean questions Chris.

"The high school."

"Oh, fun." Dean jokes. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Hey dad-" A pretty, teenage girl says, coming down the stairs. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"No, it's okay." Chris stands up. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're hunters."

"Hi! I'm Allison." She shakes their hands. She turns to face her dad. "I just wanted to tell you I'm going out with Scott. Be back later."

"Okay, be careful." He warns Allison. 

She rolls her eyes. "I know."

**  
"I cannot believe I'm the school counselor! Feelings and crap. That should be you!" Dean yells. 

"Whatever, Dean. Like my job is any better.. I'm a gym teacher."

"That's totally a better job than talking about feelings and problems with teenagers."

"True." Sam admits. "All I do is make kids run."

Sam and Dean head back to the motel for the night. Tomorrow is the day they start undercover at school.

Dean lays down on the bed and sighs. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day, Sammy."

"I know." He groans. 

"I'm starving." Dean complains. 

"I'll go get dinner, I suppose."

"Here." Dean throws his keys to Sam. 

"I'll be back soon."

Sam close the door on his way out. Dean just lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
All of a sudden he hears a knock at the door.  
He opens it to see the beautiful, blue eyes he knows anywhere. 

"Dean."

"Hey Cas." He smiles at the angel in front of him. "I'm glad you found the motel alright."

"I had some trouble." He admits.

"Come lay with me." Dean commands, still smiling. 

"Okay." Castiel replies. He lays down on the bed, next to Dean. Cas puts his head on Dean's chest. Dean kisses Cas' hair on the top of his head. 

"I love you." Dean says.

"I know." Cas smiles up at him. 

**  
"Oh god." Sam groans jokingly. Dean and Cas are asleep in each other's arms. Sam smiles at the two men. He loves seeing Dean so happy. He deserves it.

He sets the bag of food and keys on the table.  
"Food?" Dean asks, stirring awake. 

Sam nods. "Chinese," He replies. "And pie."

"Alright, Sammy!" 

Dean gets up and that wakes up Cas. 

"Hey sleepyhead," Sam greets.

Cas laughs and says, "Hello."

"I brought food for you too, Cas." 

"Thank you, Sam." 

"Let's eat!" Dean yells.

The two brothers and the fallen angel all begin to eat their food.  
Dean smiles at his brother and boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, Allison. Have you seen the new gym teacher and counselor?!" Lydia beams, at Allison's locker. Scott and Stiles are standing with them. 

"No." Allison answers. 

"What about them?" Scott asks.

"They are hot!" 

"Of course." Stiles says, rolling his eyes. "I saw the gym teacher, this morning. He's not too ugly looking."

"Wait til you see the guidance counselor!" Lydia tells him. "He's gorgeous."

"Well, I have an appointment with him, later today.. so we'll see." Stiles wants to see what kind of guys Lydia's into.

**  
Stiles is waiting in the office for his turn with this so called attractive, new counselor.

Danny walks out of the room and tells him, "Stiles, you're up."

"Hey, is the counselor attractive?" Stiles asks, jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah, definitely... why?"

"Hm." He hums. "Interesting."

"Your gay is showing, Stiles." Danny says and walks away. Stiles is left confused. 

Stiles walks into the room and see a man, probably in his early thirties, maybe a little younger. He has stubble and pretty green eyes. So this is who everyone has been talking about...

"Stiles.. Stilinski?" The man asks with a gruff voice.

"Yes."

"Sit down." He motions to the chair in front of the desk. Stiles takes a seat. "So, how are you, Stiles?"

"Fine."

"Hm." This is gonna be harder than I thought, Dean thinks. 

"Listen Mr. I don't know why I'm here."

"Just call me Dean."

"Okay, Dean."

"Do you wanna talk about your friends?" He asks.

Stiles shrugs.

"Okay.. well let's start with your best friend, Scott. I spoke with him this morning."

"There's not much to tell."

"Humor me."

**  
It's been half an hour and he's not getting anything out out of the kid.

"There's been talk of a Derek Hale.. you ever heard of him?" Dean eventually asks.

Stiles flinches. Dean could tell he obviously knows Derek Hale.

"Ah, so you have. You friends? I know he's a bit older than you-"

"No. We're not friends."   
Dean could tell there's something more to it.

"So you don't know him?"

"I never said that."

"Okay.. well, how do you know him?"

"Dude, are you interrogating me?"

"No, just asking questions." Dean replies. "Now, talk."

"He's a mutual friend."

"Of who?"

"Scott." 

"Okay.. so you do not know him personally?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm confused."

"We know each other, he just doesn't like me." Stiles explains.

"But you like him?" Dean asks.  
Stiles slightly turns red. Dean noticed. "Ah, you like him like that."

"I'm not gay, man."

"Did I ever say that?" Dean returns. "And you never denied it."

"I-"

"It's okay, kid. I get it. You're confused. You like girls. You always have, but then comes a guy that changes everything and you think you may not be as straight as you thought." 

"How did you know that?"

"I went through the same exact thing."

"And what happened to the guy?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Huh." Stiles is baffled. He thought he was all alone.. thought no one knew what was happening to him. 

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Dean offers.

"No way. He's totally straight."

"You never know."

"No.."

"If I can do it, so can you."

**  
"Okay, I just have one more question." Dean announces. "Have you guys had any attacks in town?"

"What kind of attacks?"

"Wolves?"

"Wolves? Why would there be wolves in California?" Stiles asks, a little too hostile.

"Just asking." He says. "Alright, Stiles. Talk with you later. Go do what we talked about."

"I'll try."

**  
"He was really weird. And cool."

"Weird how?" Scott asks.

"He asked questions that had nothing to do with me. Like about wolves." Stiles tells him.

"You think he knows about me?" 

"I don't know.. maybe." He sighs. "There's just something weird about that guy."

"What else did you talk about?"

".. um. Derek." Stiles turns pink.

"Ohh.." Scott laughs.

Scott and Stiles walk outside of the school and head to their vehicles.   
Scott see Derek leaning against his Camero and elbows Stiles' side. "Speaking of which."

"Damn it."

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, Derek... What are you doing here?!"  
Derek ignores Stiles and faces Scott.

"We have a problem.. hunters are in town." Derek informs them.

"So?" Stiles says.

"So? They're not just any kind of hunters." He says. "They hunt ghosts, demons,vampires, and werewolves. They're the best at what they do."

"Shit." Scott says.

"Wait what? Ghosts, demons, and vampires?!" Stiles shouts. 

Derek rolls his eyes. "Yes."

"Holy shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

"A kid I talked to, has a crush on this Derek Hale." Dean tells Sam.

"So? You think he knows Derek's a werewolf?" Sam asks.

"I think he knows something.." Dean thinks for a second. "Why would Derek be at the school, talking to Stiles and that Scott?"

"You said it yourself, they're friends."

"Yeah, but. I don't know, something's off."

"You think this Stiles kid is a werewolf too?" Sam questions. 

"That's my guess."

**  
"All we need to do is get Derek, then get Stiles." 

"Dean, one of them is just a kid." Sam says.

"So? They're still monsters."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing!"

"Can I come with you guys?" Cas asks.

"No, no way. It's too dangerous." Dean tells him.

"We can protect him, Dean. Hell, he can even protect himself." Sam protests.

"Dean, I'll be fine."

"No, Cas." 

"I'll let you two work it out." Sam slips out of the room.

"But-" Cas starts.

"Do you know how I'd feel if something happened to you?!" Dean yells. "I can't let anything happen to you. Not again, Cas. I couldn't live with myself."

"I know, Dean. I know. But you know you can't always protect me."

"I can try."

"I wanted to come, I thought I'd be of some use. Apparently I'm useless."

"You always pull that card and give me those puppy dog eyes. I can't resist." Dean laughs. "You can come, I guess."

"I love you, Dean." 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean pulls him in for a small kiss. "Love you too."

**  
"I don't know about this, Dean." Sam warns.

"C'mon, it's fine, Sammy."

Sam groans, but continues moving. The three of them break into Derek Hale's loft.

"What the hell?" Dean says. He sees a group of teenagers, most of which he's seen before, all in Derek's loft. They all have confused looks on their faces.

"Uh," Sam scans the room awkwardly. 

"Who the hell are you guys?" Derek asks, standing his ground. Scott and another teenage boy steps up next to him. Sam and Dean draw their guns.

"Well, this is awkward..." Dean deadpans. "We're hunters."

"What. The. Hell." Lydia states, with total confusion in her voice.

"You're the Winchester brothers?" Derek ask.

"Uh, yeah? Heard of us?"

"Yeah. Who's that?" Derek motions towards Cas.

"He's... our friend."

"I take it you're here to kill me?"

"Well you are a werewolf. Am I correct?" Dean questions. 

"You're not wrong."

"But," Scott stops short. These guys are intimidating. 

"You're gonna have to go through us, first." Isaac states.

"Ah, you're werewolves too!" Dean yells. "It's more fun that way."

"Let's start with the alpha here." Sam says.

"No! Don't you dare touch him." Stiles said, tone firm.

"Oh, hi Stiles." Dean greets. 

Stiles glares at him. 

"You know this guy?" Derek asks Stiles. 

"Yeah, he's the school 'guidance counselor.' Or apparently not."

"And that guy is the gym teacher." Scott says, pointing at Sam.

"Yeah... about that. We were under cover." Sam quickly explains.

"Yeah. Now, Stiles.. why don't you just stand down. It's easier for us." Dean tells him.

"No. You don't touch anyone." 

"I don't think he's a werewolf, Dean." Cas whispers. 

"Kid, are you a werewolf?" Dean asks Stiles.

"I'm human! Flesh and blood!"

"Okay, wait so who is a werewolf, here?" Sam asks, obviously confused. Dean looks at the silent teenagers and rolls his eyes.

"Like we're gonna tell you." Isaac says. "You'll just kill everyone."

"Nobody's killing anybody!" Lydia shouts.

"Look, it's our job to kill monsters. Werewolves are monsters." Dean clears up. "You guys killed innocent humans."

"No! These people are harmless! I can assure you, nobody here's killed humans!" Stiles yells.

"Riiight. Even you, alpha?" Dean raises his gun to Derek.

Derek opens his mouth but quickly shuts it. Stiles intervened, "Derek, especially. Look guys.. Really weird guys.. there's really no point in you being here. We're all harmless."

"How long will it take before they actually kill someone, then? Not long."

They all shut up when they hear the door open. Allison appears. 

"What the hell's going on?" She asks, looking around the room, questioningly. "Hey, I know you guys.."

"You know these guys?" Derek asks.

"Two of them, yeah. They're friends of my dad's or something."

"Oh yeah, you're Allison." Sam says.

"Uh yeah.. so, what are you doing pointing guns at my friends?"

"Well, there's just been a misunderstanding.."

"Misunderstanding, my ass." Stiles mutters. Dean chuckles silently. 

"Look, I think we all need to calm the hell down." Allison orders.

"Okay." Sam says, putting his gun away.

"Sam!" Dean shouts. Sam throws his arms up in defense. 

"Okay, do I need to call my dad?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Scott agrees.

Dean says, "Hey now, I don't think that's necessary." 

"They haven't done anything wrong."

"Sorry honey, that's not the code we live by. If they're a monster, we kill 'em."

"How do you think my dad would react if you killed my friends? Hell, even my boyfriend?"

"Well.."

"Dean, they're just kids." Sam speaks.

"So you've never killed anyone?" Dean clarifies, asking Derek.

"That's what they've been saying." He points out.

"Okay. Look, we're sorry. I guess it's our mistake."

"Yeah, we're really sorry, guys." Sam apologizes.

"Fine." Derek says.

"Ha, um. Yeah so this is awkward.." Dean quietly says. 

"Well, this is our pack." Allison tells them. "As you know, I'm Allison."

"Stiles, but you already know that."

"I'm Lydia." Lydia throws Sam, Dean, and even Castiel, a smile and flips her hair behind her shoulder. "It's, uh.. nice to meet you."

"The name's Isaac." Isaac says, trying to look cool.

"Derek." He says with zero emotion. Stiles smiles after hearing Derek's voice.

"Hi, I'm Scott." Scott introduces. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Dean, and that's my brother Sam." Dean says, giving them a charming smile.

"And that's Castiel." Sam points to Cas. Cas looks clueless as usual.

"Uh, Hello." Cas shyly says. 

"So, first you're about to kill us, now we're doing friendly introductions?" Stiles jokes. Nobody laughs but him and Dean.

"Apparently." Scott states. 

"Look, as much fun as this is, I'm going to sleep." Isaac says, going out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Lydia agrees, yawning. "It was nice to meet and almost be killed by you guys." She smiles at Sam and Dean. Almost, flirtatiously. 

Sam and Dean look at each other, giving confused looks. Why is this 17 year old, flirting with us?

"Okay, well ready to go, Scott?" Allison asks.

"Yeah sure." He faces Stiles and Derek. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" Stiles yells after him. Allison and Scott hold hands, and walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for reading!

Now it's just Stiles, Derek, Dean, Sam, and Cas.

"Cas, babe, you can go in the car, with Sam." Dean suggests. Derek raises an eyebrow at the babe.

Sam and Cas head out the door.

"So, that guy's your boyfriend?" Stiles asks.

"Yep."

"I thought you just made that story up.."

"Nope. It's true." Dean smiles. "What about your little 'crush'?"

Derek glares at Stiles, wondering what Dean's talking about. 

Stiles turns pink. "Oh about that.. I haven't told him."

"Ohh.. and why not?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. 

"Can we not discuss it here?" Stiles pleads. That makes Derek question the discussion even more.

"Ah, I get it." Dean smiles a mischievous smile. "Well, you should tell Derek about that huge ass crush you have on him."

Stiles whole face turns red. 

"Well, I'll see you later!" Dean runs out of the loft.

"Oh, god." Stiles says under his breath.

"Stiles, what was he talking about?" Derek asks, in a demanding tone.

"Ha. I, uh. I don't know." He stutters out. "I have n-no idea."

"Something tells me you do know."

"Well, I uh.." 

"Tell me."

"Look, Ikindalikeloveyou." Stiles blurts out. 

Derek just stares at him.

"Oh, god. Did I just say that?! Okay I'm gonna leave before you punch me in the face." Stiles turns around and heads for the door.

Derek goes after him and turns Stiles to face him. He launches forward and kisses the younger boy. Derek's lips are so soft and warm... Everything Stiles has ever dreamed of. They both pull away at the same time. Stiles sighs and smiles at Derek.   
"Well, that was awesome." Stiles says. "I didn't think you actually liked me."

"You're an idiot." He tells him, but he's smiling. "But you're my idiot."

**  
Derek drops off Stiles at school the next morning. 

Scott makes a surprised face.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Scott laughs at him.

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon.."

"Fine.."

"Oh my god! You and Derek. That's so weird! I didn't think Derek was gay! And he likes you? What happened last night?!"

**  
"Tell us everything!" Lydia demands. Her, Allison, and Stiles are walking in the hallway, heading to lunch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles simply states. 

"Yeah right." Lydia says and Allison laughs. "Scott told me Derek dropped you off at school this morning. Care to explain?"

"Oh, my car wasn't working, so he just gave me a ride." He quickly explains. 

"Uhuh.. and you wouldn't go to one of your friends for a ride, who's already going to school?" Allison asks.

"I think somebody's lying.." Lydia teases. 

"No, I-"

"He wouldn't of given you a ride if you weren't already with him." 

"True!" Allison agrees. 

"C'mon, Stiles." Lydia pleads. "Why were you with Derek in the first place?"

"Ugh, okay! Derek and I are together or whatever." Stiles huffs. 

"Oh my god, finally!" Lydia shouts. "You guys are the cutest couple!"

"Hey!" Allison says. "What about Scott and I?"

"No, sorry. Derek and Stiles totally beat you."

Stiles grins a winning smile. 

**  
Stiles quickly goes to guidance to see if Dean was still there.

"Heeey!" Dean greets. "Come in."

"What are you still doing in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks.

"We're still hunting the mysterious animal attacks. Since it's apparently not your friends."

"Ah."

"So, what happened after I left you last night?" Dean asks, laughing, remembering last night. 

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." Stiles smiles. "I kinda told him I love him and he kinda kissed me."

"He kissed you, eh?"

"Like a lot." Stiles grins.

"So, you guys are together now?"

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Dean gives him his charming smile.

The boy and man continued to talk. Mostly about nerdy movies. 

**  
By the end of the day, everybody knew about Stiles and Derek.

After school, Derek surprisingly picks Stiles up.

"Wow, I can't believe you picked me up and dropped me off today." Stiles says sarcastically. 

"Shut up." Derek orders. He places his lips to the younger boy's. 

"I could get used to this." Stiles mumbles. 

"Me too." 

"So, are we really doing this?"

"Yes, Stiles. We're really doing this." He chuckles. 

"Well, I just hope my dad doesn't find out. He'd kill you." Stiles laughs. "I am 16, you know. And you're like.. 5 years older than me."

"I know.. I don't mind the age difference."

"I don't either." Stiles kisses Derek once again. 

**


End file.
